Related Application
This application is related to co-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/807,541, filed Dec. 13, 1991, entitled A COMPACT ZOOM LENS HAVING A WEAK FRONT LENS GROUP, in the name of Lee R. Estelle.